


Morning

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD morning fluff.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> More GD morning fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

Alex grumbled at the sudden weight pressing against her. Blinking awake, she found that she had been pushed to the very edge of the mattress and found that she dangling off the edge.

Twisting her head around, she sighed at the sight of Astra wrapped tightly around her like some kind of bizarre octopus. Not only was she being steadily pushed off the bed, she was also getting hot.

Grumbling, she swung her elbow back into Astra’s midsection _hard_. Being Kryptonian, the blow had as much effect as a light tap on the arm would have had for Alex, but it did wake her up.

Nose wrinkled in confusion, Astra looked up, blinking as she saw her ‘victim’.

“Hmm, morning” she said sleepily.

“You’re hot” Alex groaned.

“Hmm, thank you”

“No, I mean, you’re _hot_!” Alex groaned, shoving hard at Astra’s form “get off me!”

Rolling over, Astra did as instructed.

Gasping for air, Alex rolled onto her back, fanning herself with both hands.

“You’re like a furnace!” she complained.

“You weren’t complaining last night” Astra chuckled.

“Last night was cold, today it isn’t,” Alex countered, frowning as she realized something “hold up,” reaching for her phone, she examined it “ugh, heat wave today” she groaned, tossing the phone aside and flopping back onto the bed, kicking the covers off.

“I’m quite comfortable” Astra noted.

“You would be” Alex grumbled.

“Can I help it if I’m durable in all-weather conditions?” Astra shrugged.

Alex stared at her, letting out a disbelieving snort.

“Did you just really say that you’re ‘durable in all-weather conditions’?” she asked.

“Yes”

Alex gaped at her, finally giggling.

“You’re such a dork” she accused.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing” Astra noted.

“I guess it’s not,” Alex shrugged “not really, anyway”

“Very wise observation” Astra noted, suddenly yanking Alex up and holding her up and above her, earning a startled shriek of surprise.

“Astra! Put me down!” she laughed “I’m not a toy!”

“Really?” Astra asked “because you seem quite playful right now” she laughed, pulling Alex down and cuddling her close.

“Ugh! Don’t hug me!” Alex groaned “it’s too hot for this!”

“Hmm, so you say” Astra murmured into her hair…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
